eating dinner with eggs
by scribbles from ko
Summary: "You... Who are you, mister...?" Allen peeked out of the door, seeing a man standing there under the night sky. His hair was white, the left side of his face scarred, his left arm ruined. "..." He couldn't speak, his voice wouldn't work... So he drew instead.
1. PROLOGUE

-PROLOGUE-

Did you see it? The smile that was wiped off his face.

A man stood there alone, his hair covered by darkness, his face scarred, his left arm ruined. He gasped for air, standing there. Before him, the bright horizon, but the sky was blood red. His voice crackled, he realized his voice no longer worked. Tears wouldn't even fall. He tilted his head a bit, facing the left. There he was was blood and debris, mixed together. He spotted a hand, holding another's tightly, as if it wouldn't let the other go. It was destruction, he realized. Pure destruction, the buildings and such were wiped away, leaving only ruins, just like that dream.

His right arm reached out, staring at the rising sun.

 _The day have survived again_ , he thought. He looked to his right, where normally his most dependable companion was, but now shattered and destroyed. No longer recovering. His eyes were dead, his skin slowly turning from gray back to normal.

 _Damn you, Noah._

 _Damn you._

He couldn't even scowl, nor grit his teeth. He couldn't feel his legs, but they were still standing. How much he wanted to go back home, eat a meal, go to sleep. By his side, he noticed a knife. Such a precious object, silver colored, stained with blood.

 _His friends' blood_. They tried to stop him, you see. They tried to save him, but it was all in vain. The enemy was destroyed, his friends too. What's only left in this landscape was himself.

Slowly, he stumbled down, he reached for the knife.

 _Damn you, Noah,_ he thought again, taking the blade of the knife as his blood seeped through the cut.

 _Damn you_. His eyes felt dry, but he could feel it, the small tears gathering up.

 _I won't let you do what you want_ , his thoughts were scattered, it was hard to think.

 _I won't_. He noticed he was already crying.

Slowly, he sat up, he knife stained with his own blood in his right hand. He tried moving his left, but it couldn't, so he gave up. Quietly, he raised the knife, examining it. The blood was glistening by the sun light. He stared quietly.

His mouth opened slightly, his silver eyes dead, void of life.

"...!" He mouthed, tears falling, thrusting the knife into his neck.

* * *

 _Did you really think I'll let you die? You're a funny lad, funnier than my old friend. But hey, you do know that killing yourself will lose your life?_

 _If you die, you won't be able to live._

Shut up, Noah, let me sleep.

 _You stupid? I won't. I'll keep bugging you until you wake up, dumbass._

Just let me sleep. Please.

 _...I can't, though. I can't, even if I wanted to._

What do you mean you can't...?

 _You killing yourself with me still alive here, is the worst result?_

...?

 _You'll live, even if you just thrust that knife into your throat. You'll live._

 _But just this time your human side won't._

 _Your soul will live, your human side won't._

...What do you mean...?

 _You'll live, Allen. But just this time, as the Noah you hate so much._

 _You killed it, Allen._

 _You killed your human side._

 _But... Who knows, maybe you'll wake up in a different place, where no one recognize you, Allen._

 _Even your closest friends, everyone._

 _Cause right now..._

 _You're the only Noah left._

* * *

 **The only reason why I called this "eating dinner with eggs" was actually just from thin air. I mean, a lighthearted title doubles the tragic effect in a sad story *shrugs*. Please review!**


	2. Candy Sweet

-Chapter One-

One day I woke up, it was a sunny day, void of danger, void of fear. But then suddenly I remembered something very important.

No, it was not peaceful day.

No, it was not void of danger or fear.

Because...

I'm still here, existing in this very world.

* * *

"Allen?! Allen! Where are you!" A woman yelled, storming through the hall of an old orphanage. Behind a door she passed, a small boy giggled, covering his mouth. Then suddenly, a force pulled him up by the back of his shirt, making him yelp in surprise. He laughed out loud, trying to make his way out of her clutch.

"Emilia!" He said, while the woman, Emilia, still grabbing the back of his shirt.

"Geez!" Emilia shouted, her empty hand placed on her hip, "how many times do I have to say it, Allen?! Finish your homework!"

Allen, to his displease, pouted, "No! I don't want to!"

To this nine years old boy, he most definitely don't want to spend his childhood doing homework. It's just... Boring for this child. Besides, homework wasn't his thing, what he'll love to do was...

"You're coming with me either way!" Emilia said, carrying the boy with her. Allen struggled to escape her clutch, but failed miserably.

"I want to go out!"

"Sorry but next time," she deadpanned.

There wasn't a next time, though. Allen knew that fact. He wasn't allowed to go out and play... Even though that was the only thing he had wished for.

"You tried again?" A little girl asked, hugging a stuffed animal bear. Allen sighed, slumping down to the floor.

"Well yeah, but Emilia kept stopping me! No one understands!"

The girl laughed nervously, looking down to her stuffed toy, "But Al, don't you remember? What old granny said! There's monsters outside," she hugged the toy tighter, "you might get... eaten!"

Allen glanced at the girl, his silver eyes staring at her. Then he laughed, ignoring her warning, "What are you saying? I can just beat them up!" He raised his fist up to the air with pride, "No monster can defeat me!"

"But... You were caught by Emilia (and she's not a monster...)?"

"... She's a demon! Not a monster!" _Besides..._

 _Monsters aren't even real, you know?_

Ever since Allen was little, there was this tingling feeling in him. He wanted to go out, even now. To go outside... No, more like, to meet something, to meet someone. This odd feeling was always resting in his chest, to this very moment.

He doesn't remember when he was born, how he came to this orphanage, too. But...

Allen stared at the world outside the window. The sky was dark, dotted with bright stars and the very full moon. It was after dinner, everyone's probably going to sleep... Emilia, at that.

A dangerous idea passed by his mind as he chuckled darkly.

 _If they won't let me go out, I'll just go myself!_

* * *

"..." A dark figure stood in the woods, the night sky reached high. He breathed for a moment, his whole body aching in pain. He looked up, staring into the bright full moon, struggling to breath.

"...!" He opened his mouth, but not a single sound came out.

His left side of his face was scarred, his glittering white hair covered by the hood of his black coat. His neck was bandaged, so were his hands and feet. The only place where his skin was revealed was his face, where his hair covered most of it. His skin, deathly pale.

His right eye color was silver, his left was gold.

 _I'll find you,_ he mouthed.

 _I'll definitely... So please..._

 _Wait for me._

Slowly, white snow fell down bit by bit. He raised his arms, feeling the tiny specks as it landed on his head and arms. Magically, it just took away the stinging pain that remained in his body. He closed his eyes, his world filled with darkness.

 ** _If you had realized, I'm not here anymore. What happens next is your choice... Not decided by me anymore. But you did well, though, I have to applaud. Though still, you failed what you intended to do. You were meant to stop me, but my goal was already accomplished, too bad. The AKUMAs still live, this time with no master, no nothing. The Noahs will eventually revive, but as for now, you are the last. Your exorcist "friends" probably need to hunt you down, right? Since you are now considered as enemy._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _You still can live, you know?_**

 ** _This time, just as a Noah, no longer just a simple human..._**

 ** _That is if, you can find him, the heart that you "killed" and "lost"._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Good luck, and farewell..._**

 ** _Allen._**

* * *

 **thank you for lovely comments! *smiles* This story is in a au setting, more about the story will be revealed as the plot goes. Thank you for taking your time to read this... Please review!**


	3. Candy Sweet 2

-Chapter 2-

"Hurry! Where is he?!" His body ached in pain, his legs throbbing from all the running.

"God damn it we _have_ to find him!" His lungs begged for air, but he couldn't help but continued to run. If he doesn't run...

"If we can't find him... If we don't capture him..."

He'll die. "WE'LL ALL DIE?"

* * *

A slim figure walked about in broad daylight, his body clad in black. His white hair was covered by the hood of his coat, where his pale skin contrasts with the coat. The left side of his face was scarred with blood red, but was mostly covered by strands of white hair. He breathed, his hands on his pockets as he walked forward, ignoring the suspicious whispers around him. Most of his body was covered by his long sleeved coat that covered his legs, along with black pants and knee-high boots. The only place where his skin was visible was his face, where below his neck was tied around with white bandages.

He took a step forward, finding himself by an orphanage that was very familiar to him...

 _You sure this is it, Marie...? The Hearst Orphanage._

 _Yes... This was where G's cries disappeared._

He took another breath, the air cold in his lungs.

"..." He mouthed, turning away as he disappeared from the crowd.

-.-.-

Allen grinned happily (more like mischievously) as he chowed down his breakfast, giving off a bad feeling to his fellow orphans.

 _'He's plotting some thing.'_

He smiled happily towards the other kids, "Is there anything wrong?"

 _'He's definitely plotting some thing.'_

Quickly, he gulped the warm soup down his throat, warming his body. This exciting feeling kept building up in him, he just couldn't wait until he could set out his plan. It was winter, so it was cold, the snow should be falling by now but... He giggled to himself. After all... No one will notice! According to his childish mind, that is...

 _'Once it gets dark,'_ He thought to himself, eating the last of his breakfast, _'once it gets dark...!'_

His heart thumped, he smiled. He was twitching to get out of this place so much! But one thing did made him wonder... Why couldn't the kids, including him, go outside? His smile faded for a moment, but recovered slightly.

 _'Well, not like I need to care anymore!'_ Cuz tonight I will take a look outside, no one stopping me.

It was an odd feeling.

A very odd one.

* * *

 _"Hey, you sure...?" Allen peeked outside the house, hugging himself from the cold._

 _The small boy nodded, "Let's go!"_

 _"But it's late... At night!"_

 _"Haw, it's alright~ Besides, doesn't this excite you? Late at night, an adventure!"_

 _"Well... You're right about that... Still though..."_

 _"Come on... Al!" A hand._

 _The small kids walked out, laughing together, walking out. A forest was scene, Allen blinked. He heard a voice. A voice very familiar, whispering to him..._

 _"Who... are you?" He whispered, boy looked at him confusingly, kids wondered about._

 _"What's wrong, Al?"_

 _He pointed forward, his silver eyes trembling, "Something...?"_

 _Boy looked at the direction Allen was pointing, he blinked. "Hm?"_

 _Then the dark reached them._

 _-.-.-_

 _"Oh my god..." Who's voice...?_

 _"This can't be! No please!" Voice sounds sad..._

 _"Please wake up! Please! Don't go..." Emilia...?_

 _"...! ...len...! Timo...thy!" Timothy...?_

 _"This can't be... Monster... You monster! Stay away from these kids!"_

 _Emilia is crying..._

 _Crying..._

 ** _"Hey there... Emilia... A long time... Well, not like we... Ever... met before..."_**

 _Emilia?_

 _"You monster!"_

 ** _"I have... a favor to ask... Please... 'My' voice cannot go long..."_**

 _"Monster!" Emilia..._

 ** _"I will eventually disappear, though... This friend of mine resting in... No time to explain but..."_**

 _"Go away!" She screamed._

 ** _"Please... Keep the children... In the house... For Allen..."_**

* * *

Allen's eyes opened, the sky was dark. A smile curled up to his lips, he chuckled. The moon was shining bright against the dark sky, stars shined. Slowly, he crawled off his bed, slowly stepping on to the wooden floor as it made a small sound. He flinched, but proceeded going down. Once both of his feet felt the cold icy floor, he breathed slowly, stepping forward towards the door. He heard a few snores here and there, recognizing them. Small orange lights dimmed as the time goes by, the candles melting as he reached the door. Turning the cold knob, he walked outside the room. The wind blow, hitting the windows as he jumped in surprise. Sweat rolled down his little face as he eyed the window, where the moonlight sank in. He sighed, then turned around, walking forward. With the small light, he could see just about where he was going, hopefully he wouldn't hit anything, though. He chuckled silently to himself.

Then his heart thumped, more like it felt as if his heart stopped.

What _was_ this feeling, anyway? This lurking feeling?

His head throbbed, his eyes were wide. This tempting feeling, what was it? Suddenly, he heard a sound, a shuffle outside the doorstep. He blinked.

Then he went near the door, to the exit. Allen went a bit pale, was he scared? He would hate to admit, but he was. Ever since... Who knew when, the children of this orphanage never took a step outdoors... Could this be the reason why he became scared? No, that wasn't it. It was something else... No... Not scared, but... A longing feeling lurking in his heart.

His little feet tippy-toed once he got in front of the door, allowing his tiny hand reach the knob to the outside. Then he heard the sound again, the same sound... It was like someone stepping into snow, that sound, right? But he had to know. He doesn't know why, but he just _needs_ to know who or what was outside... It could just be a child's curiosity, but to him... It might be something important. Allen breathed, his nose feeling the cold air, his silver eyes trembling. Gulping, he turned the knob.

Ah, it was locked.

-.-.-

It took a while trying to figure out how to unlock a door, but Allen managed. He heard a muffled voice (perhaps it was a voice) outside, as if begging for something... Then that was the fear hit him.

 _'But Al, don't you remember? What old granny said! There's monsters outside!'_

Monsters, such things don't exist, Allen laughed nervously to himself. Besides, he already unlocked the door, there's no turning back now (because he doesn't know how to lock it). He took a breath, turning the knob again.

 _Click..._

From the little gap between the door and the wall, Allen felt cold wind breezing throw, making him tremble a bit. His eyes closed because of the wind, his hand trying to close the door a bit to avoid the cold. Then the feeling was back.

"Ugh..." His voice seeped out of his throat, he felt cold. Then his silver eyes opened.

Oh, there was a person outside. Allen blinked. He couldn't see exactly, but he was sure there was a person there. Slowly, he approached the door once again, opening it a bit wider.

"You... Who are you, mister...?" He peeked out of the door, seeing a man standing there under the night sky. His hair was white, the left side of his face scarred, his left arm ruined.

"..." As if the man's eyes had widened, he looked shocked. "..." He mouthed, but no words ever came out. He couldn't speak, his voice wouldn't work...

So he drew instead, very hesitantly.

Allen blinked again, looking down on the floor outside, covered by snow as the figure took a stick, drawing on the floor... No, writing. His words are messy, but it was readable.

That was when Allen's expression brightened, reading the letters written on the snow. He smiled, "So you're called 'Allen' too! Nice you meet you!"

On the floor, was just simple scribbles, but it was readable.

"I'm also called 'Allen'!"

* * *

 **Yay! And is longer, thank you for reading! Word count in this chapter is 1,370, not much but longer than previous. And thank you for reviews, too! Some things might (will) be confusing in the story, but hopefully the next few chapters (or more) can clear things up a little ^^; Watching my old works dying in the docs manager was a bit sad because I really enjoyed writing the story and I don't feel like deleting them right away lol- Please review!**


	4. It's warmer inside

-Chapter 3-

"My name is also 'Allen'!" He grinned cheerfully, unaware of the tears that gathered in the man's eyes.

"..." He mouthed.

"Hm?"

A tear dropped.

* * *

"What are you doing outside?" Allen knelt down, his kees on the floor. He stared innocently at the man, "Allen", who was also sitting down on the cold floor, too.

"..." The man, with his right hand trembling, used the stick and carefully drew across the snow, covering the floor. He wrote carefully, but his hand was still trembling. Allen stared at the words written, with additional drawings here and there to clear things up, too. Allen smiled, shivering a bit because of the cold. But he didn't mind the cold, really.

He made a friend.

"You are traveling?" Allen asked, the man nodded.

He made a friend.

The fact that the boy made a friend was important so it was written twice, by the way.

"Where to?" Allen asked again, tilting his head with his arms wrapped around his knees. The man blinked at the boy, then wrote a '?' sign.

Allen stared at the symbol written on the snow for a moment, then questioned him, "You don't know...?" The man nodded. The man looked sad, Allen noted mentally. He looked lonely. That was when an idea popped in his mind.

"Ah! I know!" He stood up abruptly, the blue light of the moon reflecting on the snow, "you don't have anywhere to go, right? Then you can stay!"

The man tilted his head a bit, confused.

Allen grinned, "Come on," he extending his hand towards the man, "come in, 'Allen'! It's warmer inside!"

The man stared at the offered hand, then to the eyes of the youth. He gulped, opening his mouth, saying something without a sound. Allen smiled in a goofy manner, "Don't worry! I'll hide you, so no one will notice!"

Snow trickled down, the dark world became colder, yet the light was still there.

Hesitantly, the man lifted up his ruined left arm, taking the boy's small right hand gently. A warm feeling was felt inside his cold, frozen heart. For a long time, the man didn't feel the warmth. For a moment, he felt a feeling of regret and relief. He bit his lips, holding the small, tiny hand carefully; it was so warm, the hand that is. He forgot what was the name for it, the feeling the boy gave him. But maybe he'll remember it sometime later... Just not now...

Then he was stuffed inside the closet.

"...?!"

* * *

 _He smell something, something very familiar as he drifted into deep sleep._

 _"Moyashi?" Lavi's voice called, Allen attempted to open his eyes, struggling against the blinding light._

 _"La...vi...? (Stop calling me that btw.)" He said, covering his eyes with his left hand._

 _"Come on," He heard his voice again, "We got a mission to do! Along with Lena-lady and Yuu-chan and everyone else~" Allen could imagine Lavi's goofy face above him, he chuckled silently._

 _"Okay, okay, I'll get up," he said, waving his hand, grinning._

 _Oh, that was right._

 _It was that very mission that costed everyone's life._

* * *

The man's eyes snapped open, the world dark to him. He smelt old clothes, it felt cramp, too... Ah, that was right, he was stuffed inside a closet by the tiny boy. Silver and gold eyes were trembling, he was shaking. "..." He opened his mouth, if he still had a voice, he would be giving off a small desperate cry.

 _Are they alright? Are they still alive?_

 _I miss them, my old comrades and friends._

 _I miss them._

He silently whimpered, his heart thumping painfully. He winced, trying to ignore the pain filling the gaps of his mind. He cried, silently, that night. The man hugged himself tightly, fighting against the nightmares.

All because of that time, if it weren't for that, maybe everyone would be in peace. But because of that stupid mistake, everyone had to continue struggling in this hellhole. The man shut his eyes closed tightly, he felt weak, so weak... He held himself tightly, his right hand feeling the bandages on his neck.

 _It's all because of me...!_

He heard a snore, supposedly coming from the children outside the closet. The man, Allen, frowned slightly, feeling uncomfortable inside this tiny space. But he decided he wouldn't mind, he had worse. The closet door opened just a little bit as the man pushed it slightly, needing air for his lungs to breath. A dim light sank into the space, he hesitantly took a peek outside. There were many kids in the room, but judging from the looks of it, there were probably more in other bedrooms. He took a breath, sighing. How did he got himself in this situation? After all, he need to find _him_ , the very person that he need to find and protect, just as... Nea said. He eyed the sleeping boy, the boy with hair in shades of dark brown, the boy who welcomed him in, the boy who stuffed him inside the closet. He smiled slightly at the boy softly, as if like a guardian angel, looking over a small child.

But this was alright, he guessed.

For many years... No, he wasn't sure actually, if it was years or just months... He was all alone, with a whispering voice resting in his mind. Eventually, though, the voice began to disappear, talking to him lesser and lesser, until it fully vanished. Then he was all alone, really all alone.

He sighed quietly, gathering warmth in himself.

"..." He mouthed quietly, sinking into his arms, hiding his face, quickly falling into a deep slumber.

Little that he knew that everything will eventually fall apart, once again.

* * *

"AKUMAs are still on the run, but they're only killing now," The supervisor said, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek, "if we don't do something about it, the world will still get destroyed, if we let the AKUMAs continue to kill. Though, since the Earl is no more... There won't be any new AKUMAs born..."

A sigh of relief escaped from one of the people's lips.

"But," he continued, "if _he_ were to kept alone... Everything might be destroyed, again..."

"..."

"You guys... You know who I'm talking about... Right...?"

They nodded, hesitantly.

"That's right..." He took a breath, "' _The Last Noah'_."

 _If we don't capture him... We will all die inevitably. That's why we will..._

* * *

 **I cried watching ep 4. I cried again knowing that the next episode will have even more feels (I think). Then I cried realizing I haven't started my summer homework. At last I cried my eyes because I regret not buying the manga volumes when it was right in front of me.**

 **If anybody's wondering, yes, the small Allen here is not cursed with Mana's curse... He's a 'normal' boy probably haha ;w; Thank you for your support and please review!**


	5. Crisis

-Chapter 4-

The supervisor took a breath, "Okay, Lavi, Lenalee," he said, "you two head to Paris, as you see there have been sightings of a 'suspicious man' dwelling there in the nearby forest..." He eyed them with an uncertain glance.

Lavi smiled, "Of course of course I'll protect Lena-lady, Komui! Don't worry about it!" He laughed, waving his hand.

The supervisor pouted, "Lenalee can protect herself! Don't drag her down to your level!"

'Wait what,' Lavi stared at him with a blank expression as the supervisor continued.

"Any way... Be careful, alright? The 'Last Noah'... Might be there."

"... Okay, brother," Lenalee smiled, "it'll be alright."

* * *

The morning came, thankfully none of the kids opened the closet just yet. But that was to be expected, after all, the closet is quite old, and the children suspected that there's monsters inside of it. (But there is one, just one that is human.)

Allen sighed in relief when all the kids left the room. He glanced at the closet's door, and smiled to himself.

Maybe it was just a dream, he thought.

But the longing feeling of wanting to go outside was not there, but towards the closet.

"Allen! Time to eat breakfast!" A boy shouted. After a brief silence, his shout came back again, "if you want to starve then go ahead you big fat sleepy head!"

"Right! I'm coming!" Allen yelled back, a bit insulted by that comment just now. He laughed to himself, then he glanced towards the closet.

 _If you want to starve then go ahead, you big fat sleepy head!_

"Maybe..." He whispered, walking out of the room, "He'll get hungry too..." That is if, he's human.

But who knows, maybe 'monsters' will get hungry too. Allen shook his head.

Monsters don't exist!

-.-.-

Breakfast was... A disaster.

First of all, the kids began eating, and then someone spoke with their mouth open, so Emilia lectured him. Next, other kids started making fun of that kid who spoke with his mouth open, making that kid angry. Then, the kid threw a spoonful of oatmeal towards one of the kids who were mocking him. The kid who got thrown by oatmeal started crying while other kids tried to comfort him, while Emilia lectured him again. For payback, the kid who got thrown by oatmeal threw back a sandwich, where Emilia screamed: "A WASTE OF FOOD!" and then suddenly there was a food fight. Sadly, Allen could not take a bite of his precious food, where food was snatched from his hands by the warring children. Angry, he joined the fight, throwing a handful of food towards a kid who was running away laughing (who happened to be near by a certain door). Then the certain door opening after being knocked a few times by a red haired man, who unfortunately got hit by the handful of food while saying, "Um, excuse our intru-"

And yeah, he got slammed in the face by food.

* * *

"First of all," Emilia huffed, "apologize to this mister here, _kids_."

"...s'rry..."

"Louder!" She snapped as the children jumped in (fear) surprise.

"Sorry!" All of the children bowed down, apologizing to the red haired man. The redhead though simply scratched the back of his head, and then waved his hand as in "it's alright".

"Anyway," She sighed, turning around to the people standing before them. First, there was the redhead, he was fairly tall. Beside him was a girl with two dark green twin tails. Behind them were people clad in white, in contrasts of the two who wore black with red trimmings.

"Um... Is there anything you need?" Emilia asked politely as the kids behind her snickered (and then earning themselves a harsh glare from the woman).

"Well..." The redhead spoke first, raising a hand, "we... Are exorcists from the Black Order, you see... And we are currently performing an investigation and we might need your cooperation."

'..Invest...igation?' Little Allen thought in his mind, staring at the redhead.

'What does that mean?'

Emilia looked worried though, the boy realized. She looked...

Rather nervous.

"What... Are you investigating...?" She asked, holding her hands together.

The redhead's smile dropped for a little, but it came back, "It's classified, but it has to do with our profession."

"Exorcism...?"

"... Something like that."

The green haired girl stepped up, extending her hand, "Lenalee Lee, and my comrade here is Lavi."

Emilia shook it, "Emilia Galmar... But you might want to talk to the director, not me."

Lenalee nodded, smiling politely, "Alright."

* * *

According to the exorcists, there was these sightings of a "certain man" around this section of Paris, and they have to catch that "certain man". Apparently, he appears a lot around this very orphanage, which gave Emilia a bad feeling.

 _If this 'man' is truly dangerous, what is he doing around this orphanage?!_

She swallowed nervously, a throbbing pain in her head. "..."

 _'_ _Please... Keep the children... In the house...'_

"..."

"First of all," Lavi said, "we'll like to look around the house. Don't worry, we won't make a big mess!"

Emilia sighed, "If it's just looking around then it's fine... Just don't go into personal stuff... Alright?"

"Of course!"

Behind the door, the kids peeked from the gap between the door and the wall. Allen nervously thought to himself, 'Look around?!'

For that was a bad sign to the boy, as there is currently a 'man' inside of the closet in a bedroom.

* * *

 **Did you guys watch the new episode?! I was screaming (internally) while jumping up and down waiting for nea to come out haha xD And then Almaaaa we finally get to see him mooveeeee ;;A;; (For jy24: sadly Allen won't be introducing the man to his friends but I swear the next will be good ;w;)**

 **please review!**

 **D. Gray-man (c) Katsura Hoshino**


	6. Crisis 2

-Chapter 5-

* * *

'I have to stop them...!' Allen thought to himself as sweat rolled down his cheek. If they found out that there's a man in the closet, then...

Emilia will scold him! And that is bad (maybe)!

He swallowed nervously as his stomach tied knots. If only they won't go to _that_ room... He bit his lips nervously. _If only...!_

But unfortunately, that was the first room the two exorcists decided to go 'investigate'. And then, once again, to the brown haired boy's displease, the redhead called Lavi decided to check out the closet first. Emilia though did felt disturbed about it... If this 'certain guy' is really _that_ dangerous, what would he (or she) be doing inside an orphanage, especially inside a closet?! Honestly! What would a dangerous man who's plotting something evil do inside of a _closet_?! As Lavi approached the closet, he said out loud with a carefree tone, as if he wasn't even taking this job seriously, "Let's check the closet first!"

That was when the boy decided to take action. Quickly, he zoomed pass the redhead and stood in front of the closet defensively (he's trembling in fear actually). Emilia gasped his name silently, shocked about his actions. The boy was rather scared, while the redhead was... Unfazed (his eyes only widened).

"D-d-d-don't c-c-ome uh-ne-n-near!" He yelled, his voice cracking in fear. Lavi could tell that the boy was desperate, but was it really that bad? So Lavi laughed lightheartedly.

"What? What's so scary to look inside of a closet? Could it be there's a monster?" He joked as the kids behind Emilia flinched in fear. After all, they're all scared about the monsters outside the door (wait a minute...). (Lenalee punched him in the gut for joking at this poor kid.)

Allen shook his head quickly, his arms spread, protecting the closet.

"I-I-I w-w-w-on't le-let you c-come ne-near!" He shouted, his legs trembling.

He was serious, but he was just a kid. No adult would take him seriously, after all...

But, Monsters do not exist.

Lavi grinned, "Then there's nothing to worry about! If there's monsters, that's alright! After all... It's our profession to exorcise the 'monster's! (Unless it's not the monsters we're talking about haha...)"

Allen looked scared, he looked so frightened as the redhead slowly passed the boy and headed for the closet. He closed his eyes shut, tears squeezing out of his eyelids.

 _Please no!_

Of course, Lavi didn't take him seriously. He didn't even thought there's anything inside of the closet. But, he decided. It was just in case.

After all... Who knows what 'that man' would do, anyway... (But why was that boy so persistent on not letting him look? Could it be a cat?)

Slowly, Lavi's hand reached the knob of the closet, and then, tugging it forward, the closet opened and...

* * *

insert a blank page here

* * *

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...?!"

"..."

"..."

But yeah.

Hell yeah.

"WHY THE HECK IS THERE A MAN INSIDE OF THE CLOSET?!" Emilia screeched, making all the children panic. Everything went into chaos, Lavi was stunned, Lenalee was shocked. Allen felt the slightest bit guilty, and all the children are running about.

"It's a monster!" One of them cried, "monster!"

"But wait!" One of the kids said, pointing his index finger upwards, "but monsters come from the outside!"

"..."

All of the children gasped in fear as they glanced at Lavi and Lenalee with their fearful eyes.

"Hey now..." Lavi said, a bit surprised about what he just had saw.

"What _is_ this guy doing in here?"

Eventually the panicking stopped, and everyone got to see 'what was in there' carefully. It was a man, obviously, who's under the hanging jackets. He was curled up though, since there's was a lack of space. There were strains of white hair poking out of the opening of the hood, where it covered most of his head. The man though hid his face, covering his face with both of his eyes, as if scared of the light. He was clad in black, top to bottom, but Lavi could tell that this man... Is hella pale, despite the shadows and lack of skin exposure revealed.

He looked scared (Lavi saw the trembling), and it was just as bad as the boy earlier, when he attempted stopping Lavi from opening the closet.

Now Lavi regretted not taking the boy seriously, but this was indeed quite the discovery.

"Who... Are you?" Lenalee asked, peeking from Lavi's back.

The man did not move (more like he continued to tremble in fear).

* * *

Later, the adults were all sitting around a table, where the man was being... Inspected, supposedly. He wouldn't take down his hood, or even look up. His face was hidden well... More like his eyes. But even a single small detail cannot be escape by Lavi's eyes... He saw it, a small mark of red down the man's left cheek... But he couldn't place his finger about what was it.

"..." Emilia was very bothered.

First of all, these exorcist guys (and girl) came in wanting to inspect the house, and then a mysterious man came out of no where. What _was_ this? And _what_ was going on? Her eyes narrowed suspiciously towards the nervous man.

He looked...

Awfully familiar, for some reason. That figure...

 _'Hey there... Emilia...'_

She blinked.

Emilia looked down at her hands, which gripped her dress tightly. Sweat rolled down, dripping from her chin.

 _Huh?_

Her head throbbed, but she shook her head. No, don't care about it right now... Think about... What's in front of you.

"Ahem, so," Lavi smiled towards the trembling man, "who're you?"

"..." Silence, it was.

"Eh, well, I suppose it's rude not to introduce myself before asking for your name then," there was something off about that man, though, "but I _am_ curious about why you were in a closet... In _this_ orphanage, too... So... I'm La-"

Suddenly, they heard someone crying. All of them blinked, turning their head to face the certain person who's...

Oh, it was the boy. That boy who tried to stop Lavi from opening the closet.

He was crying.

But the thing was, Allen didn't understand why he was crying, too.

The tears just fell so painfully, during that very moment when that redhead asked:

'Who're you?'

As if it was his own mind, Allen heard a voice in his head. A voice that was void of hope.

 _I can't... Believe it..._

 _They..._

 _Really don't remember me... In the end._

* * *

 **Hey guys did you see mini Yuu today~? How about mini Alma~? How about Lady Alma~? Oh Twi and Edgar~? Young Bak-chan~? The poor handsome scientist who unfortunately got hit by a tray by Alma~?**

 **I love mini Yuu's facial expressions ;w; Sadly though they weren't chatting about winter~**

 **Wait a minute next ep we have Yuu's pure, innocent smile seeing Alma again.**

 **Oh no.**


	7. And Aches was the Pain

-Chapter 6-

* * *

"Allen?! Why are you crying?" The boy's vision was blurred out as wet tears fell from his eyes. It was confusing, very confusing. He just didn't understand. What was this painful feeling that lingered in his heart? Why did he felt so... So...

Sad?

The man stared at him with his eyes wide, both silver and gold reflecting the light. But quickly, he looked down, his white hair covered his eyes. He was careful about the bookman junior, he wouldn't want them seeing his right eye so soon. But...

He didn't care about that.

 _..._

He stared at the sobbing boy making a crying mess, his tears falling endlessly. One would wonder if he'll lose hydration, but Emilia comforted him carefully. But when she approached the boy, her hands holding the boy's shoulders, the man jerked forward, pushing Emilia away. Lavi and Lenalee immediately went into a fighting stance, where as the man extended his arms, in which Lavi recognizes that posture the man was making as: "Protection".

The man was protecting the crying boy, Lavi realized. But why?

To the man, it was simply just a reflex.

He bit his lips slightly, his legs trembling a little bit. Lavi probably noticed, though. The man was scared.

 _What will happen? Is he... Him?_ The man gulped in fear, but his silver eye narrowed, looking at the exorcists.

Whatever the case was, _he_ will be the one who will protect _him_.

But... If _he_ wasn't _him_ then...

He frowned.

The man's heart was complete void, nothing was there, only darkness. He needed his "light", the feelings that gave him a meaning. That's right... As long he has "him" then...! He smiled, cold sweat rolling down his cheek. If "his heart" is here, then he wouldn't care of anything else! To the man, his world is -dark-, a place void of light. He became desperate for that light he longed for so long. If he had it... If only he had it...! He would do anything to gain it.

Gain it?

Slowly, he felt something crawling from his skin. It felt dangerous, but he guessed that it was a feeling similar to "excitement". Oh, there are exorcists in front of him, are there not? They seemed dangerous.

They might kill his -light-.

- ** _t...hold...of...self...A..._** _-_

 _The man's mouth opened slightly, a whisper of laughter came out softly. He looked mad, he seemed mad._

 _Lavi was suspicious, slowly taking a step back._

 _- **Al...ll...en... Allen!** -_

The man blinked.

"...!" His eyes widened, the dangerous feeling subsiding quickly back to his the core of his neck. Suddenly he felt so tired, so... No, not tired. He felt... Oh my gosh. His hand quickly covered his mouth, his legs falling. _Was he going to kill them?_

 _I can't kill them! They're... They're...!_

 _Have I... begun to lose myself?_

"..." His mouth opened, his lips forming a shape that Lavi recognized as "ah". The red haired exorcist narrowed his eyes.

Suddenly, the man looked up, his eye (silver eye, that was the only one visible to Lavi) filled with this emotion called: "Guilt".

Lenalee shuddered, just who was he?

What was the sudden tension just now... And why did he... He looked so... so...

...

"..." The man looked down, the exorcists weren't sure if tears were falling or anything. The silence was not quiet though, the boy's cries echoed throughout the house.

 _Allen_ , the name of this boy. But the man has the same name...? The boy still had tears falling, but Lenalee approached him carefully, nodding towards the older Allen.

 _May I come close?_ It was like she was asking that.

The older Allen was stared at the floor, slowly though after a few, he nodded, closing his eyes shut. She smiled gently, kneeling down to the younger Allen.

"Shh... _It's okay to cry_."

"... Hey, kid?" Lavi decided to say towards the boy. Allen hiccuped, nodding quietly as his eyes and nose were a bit red.

"You alright?" Allen was a bit hesitant at first, but he nodded, still trying to wipe off the tears.

Lavi smiled, "You know this man? He seemed to... Want to protect you, very much."

"..." Allen nodded slowly, his hands held each other. "He... I-isn't... 'this man'...!" He tried to say between sniffs, Emilia looked at him worriedly.

"He's... He's... 'Allen'."

* * *

 **neaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa (did you guys saw the new episode?!)**

 **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa(it was beautiful!)**

 **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaa (and I bought vol 25 of dgm!)**

 **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (my first manga volume I ever bought!)**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (thank you guys for reading! please do review!)**

D. Gray-man belongs to Katsura Hoshino-sensei!


	8. Thus the world fell apart

-Chapter 7-

* * *

 _There were thousands of thousands of AKUMAs before them, Allen stared at the scene trembling. Too many, too many trapped souls! His eye was bleeding, it was unbearable! He had the sudden urge to vomit, but he tried to hold himself back. "No... Not yet...!" He cried, holding himself tightly. Then he spotted the red head, the tall back of Kanda's, and Lenalee who smiled gently towards him._

 _"It's alright Allen-kun," she whispered quietly, "it'll be alright..."_

 _She spoke it like a charm, Allen gulped._

 _He nodded, stepping forward._

 _Shortly after that incident,_

 _began the World of Hell._

* * *

"So," Lavi took a glance towards the older Allen, "You're called 'Allen', huh? That's a pretty common name."

The man nodded quietly, his face still looking down. Lenalee smiled - _gently towards him_ -, her eyes filled with gentleness and worry -not for the man, but whether or not he was dangerous-, "If... You're worried about suddenly pushing Emilia-san away, you don't have to worry! I guess... You were just trying to protect Al... Uh... Allen, right?" She laughed softly as the man shrank back even more, afraid to even look at them in the eyes (or eye, in this case).

Lavi sighed, slumping back down on the chair, "But seriously, isn't it hard to refer which 'Allen' we're talking about? How bout a nickname for the older one!" He grinned mischievously, but the man could tell that within that smile hid "suspicion" towards him.

"Lavi!" Lenalee pouted, "enough with the nicknames, alright? We don't have time for that!"

Lavi laughed, "Eh~? Don't worry about that Lena-lady! Just a nickname, any ways..." He scanned the older Allen as the man shuddered a bit, knowing that Lavi, a bookman junior, was making sure to catch every important detail about him.

"I guess something like shortening his name a bit?" Lavi smiled, "wait then, what's your last name?"

The older Allen looked down for a bit, a bit bothered about the questions that Lavi was shooting towards him. Lavi tilted his head.

"Can you talk?"

* * *

"He can't..."

Everyone around the table blinked, turning their head and staring at the owner of the voice. The younger Allen sniffed, his eyes still a bit red from crying. Lavi smiled, amazed as cold sweat rolled down his face.

"Whoa... He can't?" He said, scratching his red hair, "...How did you know?"

Tiny Allen frowned, sinking down in his chair, "He can't...!"

"Ah... Alright, alright," Lavi tried laughing away, then he quickly turned back to look at the older Allen.

"So... Do you know sign language?" He smiled, trying to be as friendly as he could. The man shook his head quietly.

"... Whoa, you can't talk and _don't know how to sign language?_ I'm really amazed," Lavi stated, scratching his hair a bit.

"Mm..." Lenalee placed her hand on her chin, "how about you mouth it then? Lavi is good at reading the lips, right?" She glanced at the bookman junior as he nodded.

"Yeah, that I know. So... Talk away! I'll try my best to interpret it!"

"..."

"He doesn't want to," The boy stated for him.

Lavi stared at the tiny Allen for a little bit, "... How did you know about that?"

Tiny Allen shrugged, "... Ob...vious...!"

"... Oh, okay then."

Suddenly, from the corner of his eye, Lavi saw a movement.

"..." Lavi blinked, his head turning to see the man. He noticed something, something about his body movements and gestures. Oh, the man was laughing softly to himself. "... He's laughing?" He whispered quietly. The man looked so innocently happy for a moment, like he never laughed for a very long time, but on his shoulders Lavi could tell this heavy feeling on them. Just who _was this man?_

 _Just why does he want to protect that kid... So much...?_

Suspicions are given, Lavi could say that this man here might be the "Last Noah". But he does not have enough evidence to say that, for _he have not revealed any sightings of grey skin and gold eyes_. Maybe though, he's just hiding it... And Lavi and Lenalee will just have to wait until they were revealed...

They'll just have to wait.

"Since you're kinda suspicious after all, wearing all black and stuff," Lavi said, crossing his legs, "I guess we'll be questioning you a bit." He smiled politely as the man nodded slightly. But yes, Lavi knew that that man probably won't reveal too much...

But that makes it more interesting, no?

Lavi knows he shouldn't be fooling around anymore, he knew. After all...

 _Their lives are on the line, if they don't find the Last Noah, they will **die**._

He breathed out, closing his eye.

 _No matter what, I'll **kill**_ _that guy..._

 _Until the bitter end._

It was actually an odd feeling, really. One day, everyone woke up, their bodies aching so badly as if they haven't been moving for so long. When Lavi woke, he immediately struggled for air, then, he dashed outside of his room, shocked when he saw the world intact. He wasn't sure why, but it was that type of feeling. Everyone else felt it too, that feeling in which the 'end of the world' came crashing in. Lenalee was there, she was panicking a little bit, breathing deeply. Komui, too, had the very same feeling. When he woke up, he quickly hugged Lenalee in to his arms, where Lenalee also cried a little bit. Reever and everyone else were in a daze, but they too also felt it. And another thing that everyone felt was the need to _find the Last Noah_. It was like a voice.

And they believed it, feeling this urge that they must, due to that fact that if they don't... They die.

 _The Last Noah_ is dangerous, he _must_ be caught. He _must_ be killed... But Lavi do wonder sometimes, but he often shook off that question.

 _Do we have to kill him?_

He erased that thought from his head a little later when he woke up from the dreamless night.

"Lavi?" Lavi blinked at the words from his left side. He quickly looked up, smiling a goofy smile.

"Yeah?"

She laughed a little bit, "Come on, you were kind of day dreaming for a moment there."

"Eh~ Was I?" He laughed it off like a joke, "Okay, so anyways~" He turned to look at the white haired man.

"So, 'Allen'... Mind if you 'tell' us more about yourself?"

The older Allen shifted uncomfortably in his chair, looking slightly up towards the red haired exorcist. "..." He frowned, nodding very slowly, as if afraid to 'talk' about anything.

Lavi smiled, "Good."

Almost as if the younger Allen was in the verge of tears again, the boy looked really uncomfortable, just as the older one is. He made whimpering sounds as Emilia tried to talk him through. 'What was wrong' though was not enough to get through.

"... Okay, Allen," Emilia said, holding the boy's cheeks, "why not go wake up Yu? After all, you two get along more than the others, right?"

'...?' The man stared at Emilia and the boy.

The younger Allen nodded, his eyes watery, "... Okay..." He mumbled, his voice unclear.

'...?!'

' _Yu?!_ '

* * *

 **owo**

 ***whispers* ep 10 gud I like very much link's face beauitful ahh** **now we await for next ep ;w;**

 **Last time in D False it was Lavi who haven't appeared before long... So... :)**

 **D. Gray-man (c) Katsura Hoshino-sensei**


	9. Gazing down in darkness

-Chapter 8-

* * *

For Yu, it was like a dream. There was Alma and himself, doing their usual stuff in the sixth laboratory. Alma kept bugging him about stuff, and Yu just grumpily listened. Like usual, there was synchronization tests, those damn painful tests over and over again. They wanted to see the outside, right? They wished they could, and they continued believing the dream that seemed so... Unlikely.

Then it was white, all white, blinding Yu's sight. It like he was sleeping, maybe he was just waking up. He wanted to continue sleeping though, he wanted too.

"U..."

He shifted around, his eyes closed tight, trying to push away (mentally) the owner of the voice. Was it Alma? Yu thought so.

"...u!"

"...Ng..." He gritted his teeth, _just let me sleep!_

"...Y...u!"

"..."

"YU!"

A sudden flash came to his vision, not the white world or anything. He thought he saw Alma just now, but he suddenly disappeared after the light came back again quickly. Then his eyes opened.

"Yu?"

Yu stared.

Two large silver eyes stared at him face to face, their nose nearly touching.

"..."

Quickly, Yu slamming his fist against the person in question's face, blasting him away to the wall in a mere second. The apostle blinked, sitting up meantime as the person in question made a yelp. The person though quickly quieted down, replaced with silence after a 'thunk'. Yu stared at the person, no, the boy. He looked around the same age as himself.

Oh, red liquid was dripping down from his head. 'Blood', right? Why isn't he waking up?

 _...Weak,_ Yu thought mentally. Even Alma could get up immediately after a punch of fury from Yu. Yet why isn't that 'boy' waking up? Yu stared at him.

This place looked different, wasn't this the sixth laboratory? It... Not only looks different, but it feels different, too. What was this place?

He blinked, staring at his hand stained with blood, blood that belongs to the boy he just punched. It smells like iron. He turned his head a bit, towards the light.

Then he thought he saw heaven.

 _There was the sky_. No, not really. It was blue. There was these fluffy looking things... Clouds, clouds wasn't it? But there's something between the sky and Yu. A glass plane... A window? Yu's eye's widened.

This is no sixth laboratory. _This was outside!_ A boiling excitement bubbled in his chest, his heart thumping fast. _This was outside!_ Almost as if something heavy left his chest, he felt so light.

The sky is pretty.

Alma, what about Alma?! He looked around.

There was no Alma, but a lot of other 'kids'.

The kids were screaming and crying, running around while trying to wake up the boy Yu just knocked out. Yu grumbled, _noisy_. "Shut up!" He snapped, the kids continued crying.

"Allleeeennnnnn~!" They cried, "Allennn's bleeeedddinnngg!"

"AhhhhhHHHH!"

"ALLEN DON'T D-DIE!"

"KAAAHHHHH"

Yu was annoyed.

"S-SO MUCH B-BLOOD!"

"ALLENNN!"

"SHUT THE F*CK UP!" He yelled this time, making the children jump. They were silent for a moment, but they continued crying in the end.

Then were was this strange woman. An old woman, he corrected himself. She quickly tended the boy... Allen? Allen's wounds around his head and asked what had happened. All of the kids started crying again, pointing at Yu. She stared at Yu, Yu didn't bother to look back.

"Yu," The woman said, Yu ignored you.

" _Yu_ ," She said more sternly, cold sweat ran down Yu's face.

She sighed, carrying the knocked out boy and placed him on the bed. "Yu," She started, "I know that sometimes Allen might annoy you but-"

"What the hell," he snapped, "don't talk as if you know me! Where is this place? Where's Alma?!" It annoyed him how those people acted as if they know him... But they don't, do they?

The woman shrank back a little, but quickly she got back up, "Yu, where did you pick up that word from." She asked, but her question was more like a demand.

"The f*ck should I tell you!" Yu growled, the woman's eyes widening.

" _Yu!_ " She said loudly, "don't _ever_ say _that word_ again."

"F*ck?" Yu raised an eyebrow.

"YU!"

Yu did not understand, no, it's more like _those people_ don't understand. They talk as if they know him! But he knew nothing of them! Where's Alma, where's the everyone from the lab?! What was going on?He grumbled under his breath, fuming in anger. It's frustrating, frustrating to know nothing.

Soon, it was the afternoon, the Allen guy finally woke up from the injury he had gotten from Yu.

"Allen, are you alright?" The woman first asked, the boy Allen smiled sheepishly, nodding.

"I'm fine...!"

Yu didn't get them.

But soon he realized, he wasn't 'free'.

-.-.-

"Listen, okay? There are monsters outside." AKUMAs they mean? Yu raised an eyebrow.

"They will eat you!" He snorted, he can fight back.

"So never go outside, okay?" The woman's gentle expression annoyed the heck out of him.

But don't go outside? _Don't go outside_? Bull! Like hell he'll listen to them! His very purpose... Was to escape from _that place_. Now he isn't at that place, and yet now it's _this place that's full of kids?_ The heck!

"Hey, Yu," He jumped slightly, startled by the sudden voice. That voice... That Allen, right? For some reason he annoyed him very much. Yu shifted on his bed, turning around, seeing the silver orbs again.

"What."

Allen giggled quietly, the white bandages wrapped around his head as he placed his hands in front of his mouth. "Do you... Want to go outside to?" Apparently, that boy also wanted to go outside. He explained it like "a feeling that he must go out". So Yu decided. Fine.

As long I get out.

Some times, during the night, they'll sneak towards the door, but those kids always hindered their plans. "What about the window," Yu asked (more like demanded). Allen shook his head.

"It's also locked!"

"Then break it."

"Of course not, Yu!"

Oh, now he knew why he was annoyed by that guy. _He reminded him of Alma so much_.

Or was it?

But all Yu ever cared was...

Alma and the outside.

* * *

"Yu...?" Yu blinked from his night sleep, turning around. From the looks of it, he was the only one still sleeping. He looked at Allen.

"What."

Allen looked like he was crying just a while ago.

"What's wrong," Yu stated simply, wiping the sleepiness from his blue eyes. Allen looked hurt for some reason.

"Ne... Yu..." The browned hair boy started.

"Hm?"

"I... Well..." He looked down, an annoying feeling stirring in Yu's chest.

"Just spill it already!"

Allen flinched, but he looked down, like he's guilty. It annoyed Yu.

"I... Don't feel like... Going outside anymore... Yu."

* * *

 **owo We have tiny Yu now! To be honest I don't even know what I'm writing anymore but I guess, just wait until the plot gradually gets to me and stuff hehe... *whispers* can't wait for episode 12... But hey, imagine the last part of the last episode being like, Kanda comes back, Lenalee and Marie shocked, going like "Why are you back" while kanda's like "what, no welcome back for me?" and then it ends there epic-ly. Wouldn't that be so cool?! Anyways, please do review!**


	10. Candy Sweet 3

-Chapter 9-

* * *

Betrayal.

That was his first thought.

 _Betrayal_ , that bitter taste that was left in his mouth.

"... What?" Yu scowled in his mind, this feeling like glass dropping on to the ground within his heart. This can't be, right?

 _Both of them wanted to go outside_. It's not like Allen was Alma's replacement, right? No one can replace Alma. He have to find Alma. This... This boy, though... He just suddenly say "he doesn't want to go outside anymore"? Bull! What makes him think that he can just go like: Oh, I want to go outside, and then suddenly: Nah, not anymore?! A feeling of frustration was built inside of his chest. _How frustrating._

Why not just let everything go?

Yu turned away, his back facing the brown haired boy. Allen's eyes widened, staring at his _friend's_ back. "Yu...?" He slowly sat up on the bed, staring at the boy. Yu did not reply.

"Y...u?" His voice was cracking, but Yu did not care. He didn't care anymore.

"You went outside, didn't you?" He said bitterly. Allen flinched a little bit, but Yu could tell he was trembling.

"... Damn it all."

Let the world fall apart.

* * *

For the first time, Allen felt so sad. He's sad not because of those people outside, but that Yu was ignoring him. That he hurt Yu. They were good friends, at least in Allen's point of view. He's frustrated and sad because he doesn't know why. The urge to go outside was... No longer there.

Unlike in the past, where both of them just wanted to go outside.

Now it was just Yu. Allen wondered why.

Hesitantly, he glanced to the side, where Yu ate breakfast. Allen gulped nervously, "Um... Yu?"

Silence was the response. Allen looked down, panicking slightly. Yu continued eating his breakfast, completely ignoring the boy with an expressionless face.

Emilia sighed, standing beside the dining table, "Yu, don't ignore Allen like that, alright?"

Yu munched on his bread, fully ignoring the woman.

"Yu!" She said again, this time sterner.

Yu stilled ignored them.

"So," The redhaired exorcist, Lavi, said, waltzing around in the orphanaged, "the boy cried again, huh."

Allen bit the inside of his cheeks, staring at Lavi with those threatening to cry eyes.

The man, who's name is also 'Allen', stared at the black haired boy with wide eyes, as if startled by the boy's appearance. Yu raised an eyebrow, staring back at the suspicious man.

"What."

The older Allen quickly looked away, his eyes still wide.

Yu narrowed his dark blue eyes, his eyes practically piercing through the man's soul. There's something on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't place his finger on this particular feeling bugging his mind. What was it? He gripped the spoon in his eyes, almost to the point of bending it (he is just that strong). What was it?

Why did this man makes him think about Allen?!

He is a weird man.

Yu grumbled, jumping off of his chair and walking towards the man. He stared at him, the man shrank back, looking as if he was muttering something, panicking over something.

"Oi. You're from the 'outside', aren't you," Yu said, the man blinked.

He did not reply. A boiling anger started building up inside of him.

"Answer me!" Little that he knew that this man here was mute. The man was panicking as Allen tried to say something about him.

"Oh f***ing god DAMMIT ALREADY!" Yu snapped, his hands in little fists, "ANSWER ME YOU STUPID MOYASHI!"

Before Emilia could comment on his attitude, suddenly, the man stood up abruptly, stomping angrily with his face scarred with anger. He was like a child throwing a tantrum, trying to yell out words with no wound, but quickly he realized his actions and quickly quieted down, his hands over his mouth, his eyes wide.

"Hmph, moyashi!" Yu said again, enjoying this taste as the man growled again, though growling without any sound, that is.

"Moyashi!" He liked it, making fun of that guy. After all, it's his own fault for not answering him!

Allen started crying again, tugging on Yu's shirt as he begged him to stop. Yu though ignored him completely, continuing to call that man a 'moyashi' until they were all tired from being angry at each other.

"Hey... Woman..." Yu huffed, Emilia glared at the boy ("Don't call me like that!").

"What's a 'moyashi'...?"

"Oh my god, you were saying that term over and over again, and yet you don't even know what you were talking about?!" Emilia yelled, nearly ripping her hair off.

Yu made a hmph sound, turning away, his dark blue eyes like the color of the sea... The man stared at the boy, his silver and gold eye holding this emotion called: "grief" and "relief". He wasn't sure why...

But he was glad that the boy remembered that insulting nickname, for the very least.

* * *

To begin with, the world is strange either way, that was what Yu begin to think.

* * *

Lavi looked around the shelves, observing each and one title of the books and folders. Earlier he acquired permission from the director to look at certain files, so looking through these documents should be fine. Then he noticed a few photo albums. Blinking, he took one of them and flipped through it, looking at each and one of the photos in it. They were the orphans from this orphanage, he realized. Lavi smiled slightly, seeing the children in the pictures smiling so happily, crying, angry, pouting, their expressions are very refreshing. Unlike him, they can have something called "emotions".

Lavi blinked, staring at the pictures. Emotions, huh. Why couldn't he have them? He shook his head, continuing looking through the pictures. He noticed a particular boy in own of them, who had a headband around his head -like lavi- and brown hair, his face all grumpy. Lavi didn't remember seeing that boy around here, maybe he already got adopted? He shrugged, placing the album back and taking the next one out.

"Hm~ Ah, this one's nice," He laughed, seeing a picture of a group of kids together. A group photo, he supposed. At the bottom he read the date. Ah, that was quite recent, no? He looked at each of the children's faces, laughing at himself. These little kids sure looks so bright... If they -the exorcists- could just get rid of the Last Noah, they wouldn't have to worry about that threat to their futures...

"... Hm?" He blinked. Lavi scanned through the picture again, looking at one and every face of the children.

"Twenty two, twenty three, twenty four... Thirty, thirty one..." He counted again and again, his finger running over the faces of the kids.

"Thirty five... Thirty six..." He hand ran to the boy with the headbanf, "thirty... No wait..." This picture was took two days ago, so that boy was adopted two days ago? Maybe he should ask later.

"... And that's it?" He stared at the photo.

What happened to the brown haired silver eyed boy, Allen... Also that boy Yu who he's friends (?) with...? It didn't seem like that they just came recently... Right?

"LAVI! LAVI!" Lavi jumped, startled by Lenalee's panicking voice as she barged into the study room, sweat rolling down her face.

"L-lenalee, what's wrong?!" Lavi quickly said as she caught her breath.

"It's that man, that man just ran away..." That man? Was he implying that man with the white hair and dirty clothes?

"And the kids! Allen and Yu, went with him!"

"..." Lavi blinked.

"HAH?!"

* * *

 **Excuse me with this long delay ;w; My computer just like broke and stuff so ye. I know I'm pretty late but D GRAY MAN HALLOOOOWWWWWW GWAHHHH-**


	11. Eating Darkness

-Chapter 10-

* * *

"What did you mean by that, Lenalee?!" Lavi yelped, dropping the photo album by accident.

 _Thump,_ dust floated as the album fell on to the wooden floor.

Lenalee breathed, her hands on her knees, "The finders are currently going after them... But it happened all in a sudden! I mean... You know, that boy Yu? He suddenly went to... Um... The 'older' Allen and asking, well, ordering him to take him outside..."

"So he did?!"

"W-well!" She quickly continued, "yes... It was more like Yu dragging... Allen, though the other boy, the younger Allen, tagged along..."

"Oh my god... I still had so many questions to ask though!" Lavi sighed, pushing back his red hair. _And regarding about the Last Noah..._

He gritted his teeth, and then quickly, he picked up the photo album. Before he placed it back into the book shelf, he stopped for a moment.

"Lavi...?" Lenalee asked, wondering about the album.

"... Actually," He quickly turned around, walking towards the door with the album, "there's something I want to ask Miss Emilia."

"O-okay!" Lenalee followed him outside. There was still time, Lavi supposed. He'll believe the finders. So now, how about a small question?

* * *

"..." The man gulped, looking aside nervously as the boys stepped outside. He was practically dragged around with the powerful grip of... Yu.

To Yu though, this was...

"The sky," Yu breathed, staring at the endless blue, "... No windows, nothing," he continued.

He wanted to bring Alma along.

"By the way..." The blue eyes glared at the pair of silver ones. "Why in the world are you here?!" Allen (the boy and man) both flinched, scared of Yu's harsh tone. Trembling, Allen (the boy) laughed nervously.

"B-but... Um... We-"

"I thought you said you didn't want to go outside anymore."

"-A-ah! No, that was..." Allen looked down guiltily, Yu rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Whatever."

For a moment, Allen had thought that Yu forgave him. Secretly though, the boy knew that he was still angry. He smiled slightly. Allen was glad, though. He was glad that Yu was angry... If he wasn't angry, then that means he didn't thought Allen as a friend, right? (At least in this child's mind.)

Then suddenly, Allen realized that something was missing. Something very very important, something that he coud not possibly forget. "MY PIGGY BANK!" Allen screamed, Yu staring at him with dead fish eyes.

"Your what?"

"I forgot my piggy bank!" The brown haired boy cried, waving his arms around, "I had been saving! For this day! B-but!"

The older Allen stared at the boy, a bit startled by his crying. The look in his eyes softened, though. Yu noticed.

"What the heck," He muttered, stuffing his hand into his pocket, taking out a small pouch. Allen stared at the pouch.

"Yu..."

"What."

"It's bad to steal, you know."

"Like hell I did, stupid."

"..."

"... Hmph."

"You've been saving?"

"What. You mean I can't?"

Allen quickly took three steps back, gasping loudly, "Y-Yu, _the_ Yu had been doing chores?! My goodness, the world is changing-"

"WHAT THE HELL?! YOU THINK I CAN'T EVEN DO THAT?!" Allen was getting on to his nerves.

"A-ahem," Allen cleared his throat quickly, trying to keep up a serious tone, "e-even though now, we have the money for food and stuff like that, we have a problem!" Yu rolled his eyes, feeling very irritated.

"Allen!" Allen pointed at the man as the man jumped in surprise. "You're too dirty! We need to get you washed!"

The man stared at the two boys. Yu made a small sound, nodding. Seriously, though, he stunk too much.

The man pointed at himself questionably. Allen nodded.

"...?!"

But at least they moved on. Maybe.

* * *

"So, why couldn't the children leave the house?" Lavi smiled, holding the photo album in his hands. Emilia looked down, her hands placed together as the director spoke to the exorcists.

She closed her eyes, her hands forming into small fists, "... Actually, one day they did went outside so long ago... It was during the middle of the night."

Lavi raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"And about that boy you asked," she motioned sadly towards the picture of the boy with brown hair and a headband, wearing a grumpy expression. "He's called Timothy... During that day, he disappeared without a trace."

 _A monster appeared, a monster with a bright gold colored eye._

* * *

 _"No... Stay away from me..." Allen stumbled, hugging himself tightly as blood soaked his clothes. Lenalee shook her head, tears threatening to seep through as she shouted angrily with the voice of determination._

 _"I won't! No matter what, this time, I will definitely not leave you, Allen!"_

 _"No..." Allen looked at her helplessly, then suddenly pain starting piercing through him, threatening him to lose his control over the Noah in him. "Please...!"_

 _He started crying, not because he really wanted Lenalee to stay away, because what was in front of him was blood._

 _In front of him was blood and death._

* * *

 **Lol. Sorry for the long wait again ;w; My other fanfic might have to wait even longer until I get the feeling back (psshhh I never really thought how I should write it so ouo). Thank you for reading and for your support!**

 **D. Gray-man belongs to Katsura Hoshino-sensei**


	12. Night of Night, falls asleep

-Chapter 11-

* * *

How would you feel, being thrown into a river? The ice cold pierces through your skin, leaving you cold without warmth.

 _The blood was warm, but it slowly turned cold. Allen stared at his hands. He screamed._

 _He didn't know what he was screaming, but he realized his throat hurt. It hurt so much. The blood on his hands felt cold, everywhere was cold. Was he dead? Dead people feels cold, right? He choked, struggling for breath. Constantly in his mind, he was shouting "no". No no no no no._

 _How could this be? How could he lose control so easily?_

 _Bathed in his own friend's blood and tears._

 _No longer he could feel warmth._

* * *

Allen stared at the two boys, his hair all damp and body soaked. It was freezing, utterly freezing.

Cold water slammed against him, he couldn't help but shiver in cold. His teeth chattered, he stared at them. The small Allen grinned, Yu made a hmph sound.

They pushed him into a river.

A few hours ago, things were not really going that well. No one offered them a place to stay, simply because the older Allen was practically filth (Yu said that he smelled like thick iron). Though somehow, they managed to get new clothes for him, and additional bandages for unknown reasons (older Allen requested). Because they couldn't find the proper place for Allen to clean up, Yu and small Allen turned to older Allen, expecting something from him (since he's a person from the outside). Hesitantly, he led him to a forest.

It was the forest where he stayed before paying a visit to the orphanage, before the small Allen found him.

"...?!"

Small Allen grinned, "There you go! Now you can take a bath!" In an ice old river?!

Yu crossed his arms, "hurry up already." What's with his attitude?!

Quickly, Allen tried motioning something as he panicked, his mouth opening and closing without a sound. He couldn't speak after all, he had no "voice". Small Allen noticed his quick movements and actions and observed quietly. Yu glanced at the small Allen, "What did he say?"

"Mm... 'Go... To... Different place... Uh... _Priva...cy_?' Hey Yu, what does 'privacy' mean?"

"How the hell would I know?!"

Allen felt like crying.

"Uh... Ah! Allen wants us to go somewhere else... First? Uh... Um... You don't want us to stay here staring at you...? Uh... No... Peeking...?" Small Allen blinked, Allen quickly nodded. "Ah! Okay then! Come on, Yu!" Small Allen quickly tugged Yu with him to the bushes and trees a little away from the river, "Allen wants us to stay right over... Here!" He jumped, standing behind the bushes. "He doesn't want us to peek!" Small Allen said.

Yu blinked, "hah? Not like he's a girl, what the heck."

Allen "laughed" weakly, suffering in the cold river. Quickly though, the heads of the kids vanished behind the bushes. Allen sighed, trying to pull himself out of the river.

His soaked clothes dragged him down, they were a bit heavy after all. Allen managed to pull himself out, dragging his legs along. Huffing, he sat down. The sky was blue, he stared at it.

He's already soaked now, there wasn't any other choice left, right? It's cold, soaked like this.

The kids tried to respect his 'privacy' in the end, though. Although, it didn't last long. Curiosity was simply just too strong, they were only kids. Even though small Allen knew that it was wrong, he just couldn't help. The two boys peeked from the bushes, wondering what Allen was hiding from them. Yu didn't thought too much, though...

What they saw was something they definitely didn't expect.

Slowly, Allen took off the soaked black coat, under it was dirty bandages wrapped all over him, all the way to his neck. The black coat was tattered, it was already wearing out either way. What was scary and gross though was his left arm. Just as his right, it was wrapped in bandages; he looked like a mummy without his head being wrapped up. The only difference though was that his left arm was disgustingly deformed. The bandages were brownish red, stinking of iron, twisted and turned. Anyone would puke or get an upset stomach just by seeing it.

Allen sighed, staring at his right hand. Glancing to the bushes, the kids quickly hid away before he could notice. The kids weren't looking, right? Allen bit his lips. Hopefully not. The bandages were soaked all through, too. If he doesn't change them, it might gather bacteria and germs... Even though it's pretty much is already. Slowly, he peeled off the bandages off from his left arm, wincing at pain when the bandage leaves the red flesh. It was pain all over.

Struggling not to drop a tear, he finished taking it all off, leaving bloody bandages on the grassy ground. Small Allen stared at his arm.

It looked hurt.

Then he went to the next arm, that was when small Allen and Yu thought something was weird. Across his shoulder, was scars. No, not scars... It looked like scars, but it was grey, like a discoloration of the skin in the shape of a scar. They noticed that his hand had them too, small grey cuts marring his ghostly pale skin. His right shoulder too, was the same. Then it was his torso, an enormous grey scar was seen, along with many others covering his body, his legs . And finally, his neck.

Allen slowly took off the bandages on his neck, leaving them at the floor as he approached the cold water. His neck looked normal, at least the back of his next was. But Yu saw something that he couldn't forget. There was this huge scar right at the front of the neck, like a stab mark.

What was that?

"Yu... I realized something..." Small Allen whispered, Yu's eyes widened. Did he noticed, too?

"We..." Small Allen narrowed his eyes, Yu stared at the boy silently.

"We forgot to get some towels for him."

.

.

.

"..." Yu punched small Allen across the face, mercilessly.

* * *

"I think they were trying to do some kind of test of courage," Emilia explained, looking down, "I just don't understand those kids... They know that the forest is dangerous! Especially during night..."

"So... The _monster_ appeared in that forest, where Timothy disappeared?" Lavi raised an eyebrow.

Emilia nodded, "Yes... It's just the forest across the city, with a river crossing it..."

"When specifically did that happen?"

"..." Emilia stared at the floor.

"Um..."

"What's wrong?"

"It happened, some time ago..." She started, "Yu wasn't there that time, he came later on, but Allen was there. Um..."

"When, exactly...?"

"... I don't remember." Her hands dropped to her side, Emilia's grey eyes stared at the wooden floor.

"It just happened...! That's all!"

Lavi stared at the woman for a bit, "..." She didn't know?

"... In this photo," he took out the group photo, "Timothy showed up, even though it was only two days ago..."

"I don't know, I don't know," she shook her head.

"... I see."

* * *

 _"Allen...?" He looked up quickly, his body shivering cold._

 _"L-lavi..." His lips were quivering, he was trembling. Lavi stared at him._

 _"Lena..." He gasped._

 _"Moyashi... What..." Kanda said, his sword in his hands._

 _"No, don't come here, don't come... Close!" Allen stepped backwards._

 _Lavi closed his eye._

 _"... Don't worry... We'll stop him..."_

 _Kanda shut his eyes, breathing._

 _Allen realized something._

 _They didn't said "we will_ help _stop him", they didn't said 'help'._

 _They didn't trust his ability to stop that Noah...?_

 _Hah..._

 _He guessed so, too._

* * *

 _Only Lenalee's eyes were opened, everyone else's was closed._

 _But shortly, the others will open their eyes too._

 _Only Allen... Only Allen, though._

* * *

 **very tired right now, doesn't even know why I actually wrote today ahaha-**

 **hope you enjoyed (?) this chapter...?**


	13. smiles and regrets

-Chapter 12-

* * *

"..." Allen stared at his black tattered clothes lying by the side of the flowing river. There wasn't a towel. Breathing out, he shivered as he stepped out of the water slowly. The air was like knives stabbing him; it was freezing cold. His teeth chattered as he reached to his tattered clothes, using it as a replacement of a towel. Sighing, he stared at the brand new white shirt and clothes. Those children were too nice.

He closed his eyes.

Too nice for a monster like him.

* * *

"Ooh!" Little Allen spun around, his hands spread apart. The leaves rustled, the forest was beautiful. The light sank into the ground like sprinkles of gold, the leaves were from green to yellow to orange. Little Allen skipped to the center, where trees surrounded it. "Pretty!"

The forest was mysterious yet breathtaking, Yu stared at the scenery. There were trees, a lot of trees. The trees surrounded this empty space with grass, he realized. In the center of the grassy ground, there was a rock, a fairly big one, enough to sit on. "... You live here?" Yu asked. Allen paused for a moment, then he nodded sadly.

Sadly, huh. Yu glanced up. He couldn't see the man's eyes that well, having his white hair blocking his way. He clicked his tongue. How annoying.

Little Allen cheerfully approached the rock, sitting on it and rolling on the grass, to the point in which Yu finally stopped him from fooling around. "Say, Allen!" Little Allen said, the man looked at their direction questioningly.

"Why not tie your hair? Won't your hair poke your eyes? Won't it be itchy? I remember growing out my bangs, it kept poking my eyes!" Allen blinked, then he quickly shook his head.

Little Allen pouted, "Why not?"

He shook his head again.

"Eh? 'Embarrassing? How so?"

He shook his head.

"But..."

Yu groaned, "Use your god damned voice already!"

Turning away, Allen scratched his head with his right hand, "..." He shook his head again, Little Allen pouted.

"Okay then..."

"What was it?" Yu said in annoyance.

"Well..." Little Allen started, "he says it's... Ugly?"

"... Ugly?" Yu blinked.

"Mmhm," Little Allen nodded. Allen cried in the corner, Little Allen just didn't know how to interpret his message.

* * *

 _You're not on your own now, are you?_

* * *

Allen blinked, his gold and silver eyes widening at the voice of the unknown. Shivering slightly, he gave a weak smile. Little Allen noticed it, his bright eyes staring at the man.

"Allen's happy?" He smiled, Allen flinched. The man turned back his head, towards the kids. A bead of sweat rolled down the back of his neck. Little Allen grinned.

"Allen's happy!"

* * *

 _Allen, I wanted you to know, that even if you kill -yourself-, it won't kill you._

 _Because that time I still existed inside of you, it disturbed time and space._

* * *

"Mm... I think we need money," Little Allen mumbled, Yu glaring at him.

"I'm not going to lend you any," Yu said furiously, protecting the last of his savings, seeing that they used his money for Allen's new clothes.

"Eh?! But Yu~!"

"No!"

* * *

 _Your friends will not remember you..._

 _But consider this a second chance._

* * *

"Hm but I think we should first go to town!" Little Allen said, raising his fist as he continued, "to earn money and get FOOD!" Yu sighed, his palm on his face.

"Whatever..."

Smiling brightly, Little Allen took Allen's and Yu's hand, his little gentle hands grabbing theirs' tightly. Allen's eyes stared at the little hand holding his, "..." His lips parted a little bit as a small pull pulled him forward. Little Allen grinned, he was like the light.

A bright, blinding and innocent light.

"Let's go!"

-.-.-

"We're going to town," Lavi said quickly, grabbing his supplies and Lenalee talked to the director of the orphanage. "We had witnesses seeing a group of not ordinary people walking towards the forest... Presumably, it's the forest that the kids of this orphanage ran to that night." Emilia gulped nervously.

"Please let me go, too... I can't have them run off like that!" She said, her hands in fists. "First it was Timothy... I just..."

"... If anything, you'll probably be the only one who can persuade them to go back to the orphanage," Lavi said, motioning towards the door. "Let's go, to the forest."

Holding back doubting tears, the woman nodded. "Yes!"

 _Though... What I'm most worried about is that man..._ Lavi frowned, _if he happened to be... That, then... The children are in danger, aren't they...?_ Gritting his teeth, he opened the door and left the building. "Okay now, where's this dark forest...!"

* * *

Time to time, Allen would hear a voice. A voice of reassurance... He wasn't sure who's voice it was. Despite that... He wore a small gentle smile, his eyes looking away from the two boys. "..." It had been long since he felt that way, a small feeling. Was it because he found his _heart_? Or was it because of something else... He heard the kid's, no, the other Allen's laugh. It sounded so cheerful. Beyond this road is the town, it was already visible. Allen stared at it as Yu glanced at him weirdly. Well, _Yu_ was always like that, either glaring or scowling...

At the back of his mind, he recalled seeing a man standing before him, with short dark purple hair and golden burning eyes, a row of scars engraved on his forehead. The man had a sad smile, and he said to him with the voice, a voice that sounded so familiar to him.

 _You... Aren't on your own, anymore, right?_

 _Now I can leave without any regrets..._

 _Allen._

 _For both Mana... And... Ahaha..._

 _You glasses freak, too._

* * *

 **And the turning point owo**

 **It had been some time since I last updated this story ahaha. Hope you liked it! I spent some time trying to figure out how I should write this chapter... Teehee *star***

 **D. Gray-man belongs to Katsura Hoshino**


	14. Forest's Monster

-Chapter 13-

* * *

From the very start, there was someone always by his side. Allen was thankful for it.

At least a little bit... He watched the little hand that grabbed his twisted hand. Allen smiled weakly. It felt so warm... So gentle. How long had he felt that feeling, he wondered.

He wondered...

"It's the town!" Little Allen exclaimed, extending his arms, laughing.

Yu stared at the boy, "What's so exciting about it? Didn't we just pass by this place a little while ago?"

They went into the town, thinking of ways to earn pocket money for survival. Little Allen heard Allen's _voice_ , suggesting street performance. It had been a long time since Allen performed, but he managed. They heard the sound of coins falling to the ground, Yu collected them. After gathering enough coins, they discussed what to do with it. Should they rent a room in the inn? They already have a good place to stay though, back at the forest. How about food? The river and the surrounding bushes were good enough... So they decided that they'll only use the coins for things like... Clothes. Or bandages for Allen's wounds. Allen was a bit suspicious when little Allen said that, but Yu quickly covered for the little boy, saying that Allen's really bloody.

As in appearance, a little while ago.

"..." Allen sweated a little bit, unsure what to say about that comment.

"Anyway, we should deal with..." Slowly, Allen fell into his own world.

Children... They are so innocent, not knowing about the true world. He looked in the sky.

It was blue...

...

 _The pain was real, every single part of him ached, he struggled for air, his mouth opened. The night was dark, he just survived another night. It was so cold though, dead cold, the wind blowing did not help at all. Lying on the smooth rock that sat in the center of the forest, he felt wet tears rolling down his face. Every part where the tears touched was left with a stinging pain, he didn't like it. It was painful, he could not think clearly. Why in the world did he deserve this? This physical pain, this mental torture. His body felt so numb with pain and agony. His eyes stung, his left arm buried in pain that he could no longer feel anymore._

 _He couldn't take it anymore, even his name he couldn't remember vanished from his mind. His body felt cold, very cold. Was he dead? Dead people was cold. His hands was held together, he shivered, his aching eyes wide open, as if scared to close them. In his sight was the cold blue light, the small dust floating around him. The grass was around the rock, trees later followed. Ahh it was painful._

 _Who was he again._

 _He felt like a crying child, a lost child._

 _He felt so lost._

 _-..kun! ...yashi...-_

 _He sometimes heard these distant calls, he wondered what it said. Even though he couldn't distinguish their voices, who did it belonged to... It was something he simply cannot let go. That longing feeling... What longing feeling?_

 ** _Hey..._**

 ** _It'll be okay... Rest for a bit..._**

 _He would hear a voice overpowering the soft weaker ones. He didn't want the weak ones to disappear though... It was like a string, a string that he kept clinging on to._

 ** _Shh... I'll be with you._**

 _Hearing that voice though gave him the courage to go to sleep. That voice was like a lullaby, a soft singing hum..._

 _He could go to sleep again, because that voice was by his side._

 ** _Shh... Leave everything to me..._**

 _Very hesitantly, his silver and gold eyes closed, his world fading to dark._

 _Very dark..._

 _-Let's go!-_

 _-Eh but Timothy...!-_

 _-Ahaha, you scared?-_

 _-N-no I'm not!-_

 _-Hmm the forest isn't that scary in the end, huh.-_

 _-We should go back already, Timo-_

 ** _Child..._**

 _-...? Who... are you?-_

 _-What's wrong, Al?-_

 ** _Al...len's Heart..._**

 _-Something...-_

 _-Hm...?-_

 _Step... Step..._

 _A figure stood before them, the air around him dark as night, his eye glowing dangerous gold. Timothy reacted first, cold sweat rolling down fast as he took his friend's hand, attempting to run again from the man. The boy stared dumbfounded as Timothy dragged him away, but before they knew it the shadow was already right by._

 _Before they knew it, everything was dark._

 _They heard foot steps, the figure turned sharply, alerted by the sounds. Timothy saw it, an unsure smirk curled on to his face as he whispered with a weak voice, " **So she came...** "_

 _Timothy's eyes widened before his world vanished, but he heard it, the woman's voice._

 _"TIMOTHY!"_

 _" **... Little exorcist... Go to sleep for now... Allen will need you later on...** " He heard a whisper. It wasn't kind or gentle, but it wasn't harsh. Before he could say anything, the world before Timothy vanished._

 _"Oh my god... This can't be... No... Please! Allen... Timothy... You... You monster! Get away from these kids!"_

 _The figure turned to Emilia, speaking in a weak, broken voice as she shook in terror and fear._

 _"_ ** _Hey there... Emilia... A long time... Well, not like we... Ever... met before..._** _"_

 _"You monster!" She shouted, hugging the small boy that was left behind so tightly._

 _"_ ** _I have... a favor to ask... Please... 'My' voice cannot go long..._** _"_

 _"Monster!"_

 _"_ ** _I will eventually disappear, though... This friend of mine resting in... No time to explain but..._** _"_

 _"Go away!" She screamed._

 _"_ ** _Please... Keep the children... In the house... For Allen..._** _"_

 ** _Everything for Allen... That I will do._**

 _He smiled._

 _"_ ** _Don't let them go outside, please._** _"_

 _Days passed. Gathering food was one thing, the voice taught him how to distinguish one type of fruit to the water. The voice taught him how to look for shelter, how to hid from others... How to stay -human-. The voice had him remember what -words- sounded like, for he cannot hear his own. The voice taught him language, taught him knowledge, everything that he had known. The voice taught him, everyday, every night. The voice taught him. It taught him everything..._

 _The voice taught him that his name was 'Allen'._

 _'Allen' was thankful for that._

 _Everyday the voice would sing him a lullaby, so that he could go to sleep. Yet one day, the voice suddenly said to him, no, more like... The voice didn't realize that it said it out loud, thinking that Allen was asleep. Though... Allen heard it, a soft message across his -ears-._

 ** _If you had realized, I'm not here anymore. What happens next is your choice... Not decided by me anymore. But you did well, though, I have to applaud. Though still, you failed what you intended to do. You were meant to stop me, but my goal was already accomplished, too bad. The AKUMAs still live, this time with no master, no nothing. The Noahs will eventually revive, but as for now, you are the last. Your exorcist "friends" probably need to hunt you down, right? Since you are now considered as enemy._**

 ** _You still can live, you know?_** ** _This time, just as a Noah, no longer just a simple human..._** ** _That is if, you can find him, the heart that you "killed" and "lost." You can still... Well, not really... Ahaha._**

 ** _...Good luck, and farewell._**

 ** _...Al-_**

Allen's eyes snapped open, staring at the sky with an unsure look. He looked carefully, narrowing his vision. The sky... Was blue. It was dotted with white clouds. Wind breezed by, an anxious feeling in his chest.

"Allen?" Little Allen tilted his head, the children were waiting for him.

"..." Allen's mouth made a shape that seemed like he was trying to say 'ah.' Suddenly, his left eye was in pain. He recognized that pain, Allen remembered. Fear struck him, he turned to look at the two kids. Yu's eyes widened seeing his face.

A red eye... A beautiful red eye.

-AKUMA!-

He tried to say.

* * *

Lavi took a look, the forest was pretty nice.

"Do you think... _He_ _'s_ here...?" Lenalee glanced at the red haired exorcist. Lavi nodded.

"He should be..." He said darkly. He glanced at Emilia, who looked around at the forest with nervous eyes.

"It's there..." She said, pointing forward, "if I had remembered clearly... There was a certain part of the forest where it was empty with only grass and... A huge rock in the middle. That was where..." She looked down sadly, "Timothy disappeared."

Lavi nodded, exchanging glances with Lenalee. Nodding, Lenalee quickly activated her Innocence as she flew up high, keeping watch of the surroundings.

"It's there!" She said, confirming the location as the group quickly went towards -that place-.

"It was... A mysterious place," Emilia said.

"How so?"

"... I'm not sure..." She said, "but for sure I can say that... Well..." She looked ahead, "it's where the demon lives."

After running about, Lavi started to see lesser trees ahead after a certain point. Smiling at himself, he looked ahead, "Over there!" They passed by the trees and stepped into the grass. Lavi blinked. Ah, it's pretty empty.

A butterfly fluttered by, he watched the scenery.

It was pretty.

"So this is where the kids had gone?" Emilia said, worried about the two orphans. Lavi nodded.

"Should be..." He stepped forward, towards the huge rock sitting in the middle. It was big enough to lie on, Lavi thought. Looking around, he noticed a pile of dried and orange leaves around the rock, serving like a bed if one would tilt their head a bit. "Should be," he said again. Turning around at the sound of the river, he walked towards the trees again. He walked straight forward, stepping onto branches and leaves as he finally reached a river, no, more like a stream of water that rushed by. Kneeling down, he smirked.

Pieces of scraped bandages, there wasn't that much, but it was definitely a sign.

"The _Last Noah_ was here..." He said, "but it seemed like they already went to a different place."

"... I see..." Emilia said, looking down.

Lenalee, noticing the woman's worry, smiled softly as she approached the lady. "Emilia... Please do not worry, okay?" She said, holding her hand.

"We'll find them... Eventually... And protect them... The finders are at town, if they're at town right now, they should eventually see them. Don't underestimate the Black Order!"

Emilia smiled, "Thanks... But... Are you sure? Timothy... He suddenly disappeared that time-"

"We won't let it happen again!" Lenalee said. "This time, for sur-" an explosion was heard, all eyes were wide as Lavi and Lenalee quickly turned their heads, seeing smoke rising at the direction of the town.

"The town...?" Emilia whispered, Lenalee's eyes widening in fear.

"The _Last..._?" She said quietly. Before they could react, Lavi quickly dashed forward, holding his anti-AKUMA weapon in his hands.

"Lena! The finders squad back over there reported," Lavi breathed, "it's AKUMA! They're back again!" Quickly spinning his weapon, he held it tightly before him.

"Big hammer, little hammer..." He said, Lenalee quickly telling the finders to protect Emilia as they approach the town. "Extend!"

"Dark boots, Activate!" Lenalee exclaimed as her anklets turned into boots, covering her feet as she flew to the sky. The red crystals shined as the sun's light shined upon it. "Let's go!"

-.-.-

To be honest, Lavi wondered once, why he hated the _Last Noah_ so much. Though some time, he waved the thought away. After all, it was only normal, wasn't it? The Noah must die, it was only a fact.

 _-Bookmen... Should not harbor strong feelings for or against someone...-_

Sometimes, he wondered who had said those words.

Was he forgetting something?

 _The Last Noah must die_.

Or else...

"We will die... Won't we?" Lavi said, his eyes darkening. _All of us will._

* * *

 **I magically produced a new chapter while studying for exams owo** **Guess this is to make up the long absence~ I was motivated by someone ahaha~ thanks for reading! I originally intended to have this be a flash-back only scene but then Lavi happened so *laughs***

 **D. Gray-man belongs to Katsura Hoshino-sensei~**


	15. Destroyer of Time

-Chapter 14-

* * *

By the time Lavi and Lenalee reached the town, it was already near it's end. People's screams deafened their ears, it was what they call hell. Lenalee breathed, her hand placed over her mouth as Lavi held his weapon tightly in his hand.

"Let's do this..." He said, extending his arm out, "FIRE STAMP!"

* * *

"RUN FOR IT!" Dust, everywhere. There was cracks on the floor, little Allen saw. Also rocks, he saw rocks, too. Pieces of scattered rocks on the floor, one by one. Suddenly he felt a grip on his arm, he winced. It hurts. Yu took his arm frantically, dragging him with him as they followed the older man, who tried leading them to a safer place. Loud sounds rang across his ears, little Allen frowned. It hurts.

He heard people screaming, in terror.

Something in his heart told him that he _needs_ to stop this.

Stop the screaming and...

Save the humans.

 _Save the AKUMAs._

"...!" Little Allen looked up to Allen, his back was facing towards him. _Run... Away... Danger... AKUMA..._

"AKUMA...?" Little Allen said, _hearing_ Allen's thoughts. Allen nodded, taking the two children's hands as they approached the back of a building. Allen knelt down to their eye's level, he placed his index finger over his mouth, as if saying _to be quiet_. Yu scowled, but he knew danger.

It was like that time with Alma... Yu blinked.

 _That time?_

"Could this be... The monsters that that woman kept talking about...?" Yu said, his eyes narrowing. Little Allen looked at Yu with a confused glance.

"E-eh? Monsters...?" _Monsters don't exist! They just don't!_

Allen stared at them for a moment, his eyes blinking. Then he nodded, hesitantly, unsure if they were talking about the same thing. "..." He mouthed, pointing upwards. Little Allen and Yu looked up.

 _AKUMA... Machines... 'Abilities'... Bullets... Dangerous..._

"The bullets are dangerous...?" Little Allen asked, Allen nodded. Another explosion happened, dust flew everywhere. There they saw a man, staggering as he tried to move forward.

"Ah..." Little Allen reached out, but before he knew it, black pentacles emerged, covering the man as he broke. The boy's eyes widened.

"AKUMAs..." Yu whispered, he heard of it before. _AKUMAs...!_

- _Apostles... Your duty is to win the Holy War... Defeat the AKUMAs and the Millennium Earl!-_

Ah, so that was how it was. It wasn't a dream after all. Yu frowned, looking down solemnly. _Alma..._

"He... broke," Little Allen stared at the clothes lying on the floor. His left eye was burning, but he didn't notice. "It's... Destroyed-" Another explosion, Allen covered them, hugging them tightly. Little Allen smelt a lingering scent of iron, he looked up, seeing the slowly turning red shirt that Allen wore.

"Allen... You're bleeding," he whispered quietly, Allen shook his head, his face pasted with a comforting smile.

 _Reassurance... Will be... Okay..._

"You'll be alright?" Little Allen's voice shook a little bit.

Maybe seeing the things that he thought never existed was too much for him.

 _But Al... There's monsters outside! They'll eat you!_

 _Ahaha! Don't worry, I'm very strong!_

 _Even though Emilia had beaten you...? And she's not monster..._

 _T-That's not a monster! It's the devil!_

Something felt wet running down his cheek. He was probably scared.

Yu had noticed.

He felt pissed.

"Oi," He said, scowling at the boy.

"H-huh?" Little Allen replied, tiny tears gathering to his eyes.

Yu said something under his breath, glaring at the smaller boy, "Weak."

"...Weak?"

 _...Kanda... Weird... Very Weird..._

"Yu, Allen thinks you're weird."

"HAH?!"

Who was Kanda again?

 _Crack..._ Yu's eyes widened at the sound of rubble breaking apart, quickly he shouted out, "GET OUT!" Allen reacted fast, hearing his voice. Quickly, he pushed the kids out as rubble tumbled on to him, making him wince in pain.

"ALLEN!" Little Allen yelled, running to the man as weird machines, AKUMAs, came floating around them. Yu gritted his teeth, taking the smaller boy's hand as the sounds of gunshots ran out loud.

Little Allen had closed his eyes, you see. They were closed shut. For a moment, he had a flashback, where he was safely at the Orphanage with his orphan friends. A girl had asked him that time, regarding about the Monsters. He didn't believe her, of course. After one night, he recalled, the granny of the house started to tell them about these stories, where monsters will eat you alive if you go outside. The kids were convinced about it, but Little Allen wasn't. Little Allen knew that she was lying, since Emilia goes out all the time! Lately though he had been feeling lonely, like he was missing a friend. Who was the friend, again? Then he noticed Yu, who slept at the corner of the bed. Yu always had been alone, so he wanted to befriend him. Then some time after that, he decided to go outside. He sneaked out, opening the door to the outside, where he encountered "a person" who happened to be there. The man had pretty white hair but is marred with injuries. Curious, Allen bent down, asking him. "Who are you?"

And the man replied, writing on the snow...

 _Allen, call my name._

Little Allen's eyes opened, he looked up. His eyes stung a little, but they were wide open, staring at the man's silver and gold ones. For the first time, he saw his face clearly. There were gray scars here and there, but a comforting smile was on his face, reassuring the boy that it will be alright. Allen smiled gently, holding his little hands.

He opened his mouth: _Call my name._

"A-Allen...? What... What are you talking about? You name is 'Allen'..." Little Allen laughed weakly, fear had struck him. "What's going on... Where's Yu?"

 _Allen..._ Allen said, his voice heard in the little one's head.

"Allen... Is that your voice? It sounds..." Little Allen replied, he wasn't sure what was happening. Everything seemed so... Floaty.

He looked around, there was the machines shooting, but the bullets never reached them. Yu was on the ground, his eyes closed, as if he was knocked out. Then there was the people, running away from the monsters... Ah, there's also the people clad in black! The red haired and green haired... Exorcists...

"Call your... Name?" Little Allen said slowly.

Allen nodded.

 _My heart... My human heart..._ He said quietly, Little Allen turned to look at him.

"... Your name..." Little Allen said, his lips parting.

 _..._

"... A-"

* * *

Your name was Red, at first, wasn't it?

But now you're... _We_ are called...

Allen... Allen Walker.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be the last one (I believe)!**

 **D. Gray-man belongs to Katsura Hoshino-sensei**


	16. eating dinner with eggs

eating dinner with eggs

* * *

 _Call my name._

 _My full name._

From the very beginning, that was all the boy had to do, to regain his _heart_. The heart that he killed and lost. It was as simple as that. After all, calling one's _full_ name is in short accepting one's existence, where the boy, Allen's human self, accepted his _Noah_ side.

Now they're back to one.

Back to how things used to be.

-.-.-

"Hey guys, wake up, please?" Lavi heard a familiar voice. Struggling to open his eyes, light began to seep into his view. His eyes opened fully, seeing a world where there was nothing but the light and dust.

There was nothing there. "Huh...?" Lavi blinked looking around. _That's right... I was..._

 _No wait._

"Allen...?" Lavi heard Lenalee's voice, his eyes widening at the sound of the name. Yes, _that name!_ Something struck him, realizing something that was missing from his memory from all this time... From Lenalee's and from everyone's memories! Allen!

"Allen," Lavi said, saying the teen's name through his lips. He saw him, standing in front of them with a sad smile. The white haired boy have two grey pupils, his shoulders draped with his anti-AKUMA weapon, Crown Clown. Lavi remembered, he finally remembered. How could he possibly forget? Allen Walker, the said Time Destroyer, the host of the 14th noah, [Lavi's] friend, _his_ friend.

"I tried... To kill you?" Lavi said slowly, his hands trembling. Lenalee covered her mouth, her body trembling with small tears escaping from her eyes.

Ahh... They tried to kill him, the "Last Noah" that they hated so much.

"What the heck is this," a voice said, all three of them blinking. Turning around, there was Kanda.

It was Kanda, a tall Kanda. It wasn't the kid _Yu,_ but it was KANDA. Lavi blinked.

Kanda, too, was caught off guard by his own sudden transformation. Yet the Allen that stood before them smiled at them calmly, as if he already thought that this would happen all along.

"Moyashi..."

Allen smiled sadly, his head tilted downwards. "It had been a long time... Everyone," he looked behind him, where Timothy stood, holding Allen's hand gently.

"Timothy...?" Lenalee whispered.

Timothy frowned for a bit, then he said out loud, "I... Met this guy... When I suddenly blanked out back at the forest..." He started, taking his time to continue, "I think it was... The 'Fourteenth,' he explained to me... About Big Bro's situation, in this place... Before he finally disappeared. I was the only one here for a bit... Then you guys finally came." he glanced at Allen, who nodded. "He said that... All of us had 'died,' during the war... And then something happened... Allen was the only one standing, but he couldn't take it anymore...! So he... Tried to kill himself..." His voice died down, his eyes staring at his feet.

"That resulted in 'time' getting messed up... For some reason... He didn't really explain that much about that," Timothy muttered.

"We... Died?" Lavi said, "no wait, then what about-"

"When the time got messed up, as so as the whole world's memories," Allen said, "since I was the only Noah left, the AKUMAs still existed and the Noahs are bound to be reborn. After all... I am practically the 'New Earl'... You guys... All of your memories were twisted, that resulted of you guys believing that I was the last enemy..."

"No way... But... Why do we only remember it now...?" Lavi said slowly, his mind racing. He still couldn't place his thoughts on why he attempted to kill his _friend_.

"This space," Allen said, "is sort of like a distortion within time, like that time during the Ark... When it got destroyed, Lavi, Kanda, Krory, you guys were in a similar space. Though... Instead this is created by Dark Matter _and_ Innocence," he looked above, towards the dust particles that floated slowly, "the place where all of your real memories are kept."

He laughed slightly, "It's kind of like Karma, killing myself, you know..."

"... But why was I... A brat...?" Kanda said, Allen blinking. "What what of... That kid...?" Ah, he was talking about _Allen_.

Allen smiled, "He's me, my 'human' side, who I lost. In short, my human heart... Time and space distortion does weird things after all... Chemical reaction with Dark Matter and Innocence.

"But! Let's leave the sad talk till later, this space will vanish pretty soon... And you guys will return back to the _normal_ world..."

"Without any memory of this conversation and memory?" Lavi said.

Allen nodded.

"Oh no..." Lenalee whispered, her hands trembling. "But no... I can't...! Not a second time...! Allen! You're also our family... W-We can't forget you again!"

Allen shook his head, "by the time you guys get there, _Allen_ no longer exists in _that_ world... You guys will live a normal life, you know! Without the Millennium Earl, without the Noahs or AKUMAs... Without the war."

He broke into small tears.

"So please... Live a peaceful life... A life that I could never get."

They all hugged into a small group, Kanda unwillingly.

"Big Bro... Are you really going to leave us...?" Timothy said, his face buried into Allen's chest.

"But man... To think you were going through that much..." Lavi whispered, "and here I'm supposed to be a Bookman... Did this _time distortion_ also change my attitude and stuff?"

Allen laughed, "Blame Innocence, they do weird stuff all the time."

"Allen..."

"Hey... Moyashi..."

"What, Bakanda?"

"... Allen."

"Gross."

"But hey, what _will_ become of the remaining AKUMAs...?"

"They'll be transferred to a space similar to this, and I'll be fighting them."

"... For a lifetime...?"

He smiled, "It's my very motive, you know. To free all the AKUMAs."

"... Right."

"..."

"..."

"But you know," Allen laughed, "It'll be really nice, if we all could have at least one more meal together..."

"Jerry's food _is_ still good, you know," Lavi joked painfully.

"Dang, now I really want to eat his food."

"Allen..." Lenalee was crying, "we'll miss you... So much..."

"..." He smiled, "Lenalee, please don't cry... Be there for your brother, okay? It'll be alright..."

"... What do you guys want to do now?" He laughed quietly. Lenalee shook her head, Lavi looked down. Kanda simply stared at nothing, or it was actually the sky that he was looking at. Timothy was entirely silent, hugging the teen tightly.

"Don't know," they all replied.

"How about you?"

Allen laughed.

"I don't know, too!" He smiled weakly, "but I guess we can all get a new start... Right?"

"Let's start a new opening," Allen said, the sun rising up above, "a brand new opening... One where we can experience the lives of normal people."

"'Normal people', huh," Kanda said bitterly, "I wonder how's that possible. You won't even be there in the first place..."

Allen laughed, "But Kanda, you remembered in the end right? Your broken memories... And I guess you're right about that, hahaha..."

"... It was the reason why Mugen accepted me," He grumbled.

"Like I said before," Lavi looked up, "I wanted to become Bookman, but I let go of that already... But for Gramps, being a historian doesn't seem to bad. I mean, what's the use of recording if no one's going to see them in the end...?"

Lenalee smiled sadly, "...As for me, I don't know... I've been in the Order for so long... I..."

"I'm sure you'll find something, Lenalee!" Allen grinned, "If I could... I would become a traveling performer..."

"Like your foster father?"

He smiled, "Like my foster father."

"Sounds like running away to me," Kanda scoffed.

Allen pouted, "How so?"

They laughed.

"Maybe I'll help those in need," Lenalee smiled, "I'll help those who's families are ripped apart, at least as much as I can..."

"That's right!" Allen smiled.

"I'm pretty sure you'll do well as an acrobat!" Lavi snickered, Allen hit him on the head.

"Don't say that, it'll being bad omen for you, Lavi."

"Let him," Kanda said blankly, "it'll do the world good."

"Hey! That's insensitive!" Lavi retorted, "and what's so wrong with being an acrobat?! It's cool!"

They laughed.

"Well, it's over isn't it," Lavi sighed, his eyes closed. The space shrank way too quickly.

"Yeah... It's over," Lenalee smiled, her eyes closed. It was nearly the end...

"... Whatever," Kanda said, his eyes closed, "at least it's over..."

Timothy shook his head, his tears soaking Allen's clothes. He really didn't want him to leave, his most admirable big bro.

"Yeah..." Allen closed his eyes.

"Goodnight, everybody."

He opened his eyes, his eyes felt tired.

"... Goodnight. And..." It was hard not to cry.

"Thank you for everything... Thank you for staying with me... To the very end...!"

* * *

At the very least, everyone returned to the normal world. All of the AKUMAs all vanished without a trace, the exorcists all confused. As expected, they didn't remember a thing, including Timothy, who finally came back from the other side. Emilia was crying so hard, hugging the boy tightly, telling him to never scare her like that again. Where as he was absolutely confused how he ended up here.

No one remembered about the boy Allen, neither did they remember about _that man_ with the white hair.

Yu stared at his hands, his small hands.

"... What the actual [insert swear word of your choice here] do I remember everything."

Yes, only Kanda remembered everything.

After all, his body does heal from Dark Matter, not to mention Innocence (in reference of the Apocryphos's weird memory erasing technique).

"... The absolute [insert swear word]..."

Many years had passed since then.

The Black Order had finally closed down, seeing that there was no need to continue. More like, it was modified into a research laboratory (that follows the current laws). At least there wasn't any human experiments, though. For Lenalee, she decided to go help out at orphanages and homes with her brother, her reason... She didn't really remember, but she felt like she had said something similar along the lines of it... For Lavi, he decided to tell Bookman, that he's quitting, and he's going to become a historian instead. Bookman nearly had a heart attack, but in the end he let him, since there was no need to record anymore. There were no longer any secrets to be seen.

Kanda stood up, walking on his own way from the Hearst Orphanage. He grew up normally, he lived his teen years like a normal human being.

It was something given by _that guy_ who was erased from the world's face.

To Kanda, _that guy_ was... An absolutely idiotic moyashi.

He sighed, moving on his way. Things got much peaceful, he never saw Mugen ever again, too. For an instance, he would wonder what happened to the Innocence, but apparently they were all collected by Helveska... She would take care of all the fragments for her entire life time.

Though... It was really peaceful.

A peaceful life that they wouldn't have if it weren't for...

That moyashi.

Kanda walked across the road, towards his part time job. It had been a while since he started working, he also got enough pocket money to do more things. As long things go well, he'll probably get a decent life. Although... Maybe not. In the end, he's still artificial human. The reason why he was (one of) the only people who shrank within this -time distortion-, was because he wasn't even human. So some kind of reaction probably happened... Resulting him shrinking.

Well, at least it wasn't _that bad_...

"..."

It _was_ kind of lonely, though.

He hated to admit.

.

.

.

"Yu?"

Kanda blinked, turning around.

"... Ha..." Kanda stared at the figure far behind, he laughed, "what a joke."

"It's really you!" The figure smiled, running towards him.

"Why the hell are _you_ still here..." He said, a tear unknowingly ran down his face. The moyashi gave them _too_ much.

"Yu!" Alma smiled, hugging his friend. Kanda let him. After all, he remembered it all, who Alma really was, who they really were.

 _It would be nice, if we could all eat dinner one last time... With eggs._

-FIN-

* * *

 **In truth, I had missed out many flashback scenes (involving with many character deaths), but in the end I never wrote it (teehee). The story's actually very complicated, and it was hard to express it... So I have plans writing out the whole concept, posting it as a bonus (smiles)... But what's really funny was that I wrote this right before tomorrow's exams (laughs).**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING!**

 **D. Gray-man belongs to Katsura Hoshino**


End file.
